Mejor Luego
by Notthatbou
Summary: Marco siempre ha tenido la capacidad de decir palabras que levantarían el ánimo de cualquiera. Pero hoy es Jean quien quiere hacer un esfuerzo y ser capaz de decirle a su amigo lo mucho que le valora.


Héme aquí de vuelta antes de lo esperado, pero se me ocurrió la idea y surgió. Sin más dilación, espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

_**Mejor Luego**_

No es tan difícil. No lo es. En realidad, sólo son palabras. Es cuestión de hacerlo como si se tratara de algo natural, como quien no quiere la cosa. Sólo tiene que dejarlas caer desinteresadamente en mitad de una conversación, o detener un momento a Marco y pararse a decírselas con soltura. Pero, joder, para no ser difícil a él le está costando un mundo.

Suspira y se deja caer, sentándose en la piedra. Y mira a Marco, que de pie a lo lejos parece hablar con Sasha y Reiner despreocupadamente. Tan obnubilado está en sus pensamientos, tan perdida está su mirada, que ni siquiera le ve acercarse hasta donde se encuentra.

—¿Estás bien, Jean?

—¿Eh? Sí —asiente convencido tras la sorpresa— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tenías cara de pasmado —ríe el moreno.

—Qué dices, hombre, qué va —niega con certidumbre. Mas entonces le posee la duda— ¿Sí o qué?

—Bueno, no tanto en realidad. Supongo que ellos no se habrán dado cuenta, pero a mí me parece que te pasa algo. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Jean suspira, preguntándose cuán transparente puede ser él para su amigo. Quizá, si tan transparente es, no hace falta decirle nada en concreto. No, eso no está bien; Marco siempre le profesa palabras llenas de coraje y de la voluntad necesaria para seguir adelante, estaría bien que por una vez las cosas fuesen a la inversa. Por una vez tiene que ser él quien le diga a Marco lo que siente, lo mucho que valora su amistad.

—Sí, estoy bien —sonríe con sinceridad—. Y ahora que estás aquí más —se chancea.

—¡Anda ya! —ríe el otro ante la ocurrencia, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—Que sí hombre, que me alegro de que estés —sigue de buen humor devolviéndole un golpe en la pierna.

—Vaya cosa, y yo de que tú estés. Lo cierto es que, dicho así y aunque suene muy burdo, el mero hecho de que _seas_ y _estés_ me hace feliz; me alegro de haber ganado un amigo como tú en la academia, Jean, nunca pensé que lo encontraría. ¡Y a ver mañana!

La capacidad que Marco posee para expresar lo que siente genera en Jean, y desde hace mucho, una envidia de lo más intrínseca. Dice con tanta facilidad las cosas importantes que le cambian la vida, que no puede más que admirarle y odiarle al mismo tiempo.

—Mañana toca elegir destino —suspira el rubio, casi sin poder creérselo.

—¡Cierto! Por fin, la policía militar.

Jean extiende la mano hacia el cielo, tan cerca de él que siente que puede agarrar su sueño. Marco, que está de pie a su lado mientras él permanece sentado, mira la mano de su amigo alzarse y sigue la dirección en que se eleva con la mirada, aunque sin levantar la suya. Dada la desventaja de altura a la que Jean se encuentra, acaso cree más justo que sea su mano la que se eleve por encima.

—Me muero de ganas de terminar la graduación e ingresar en el cuerpo —sonríe el moreno—; más aún si sé que va a ser contigo. No me gusta ir solo a los sitios, me pongo muy nervioso… Pero si estás tú, sé que estará bien; tú siempre me das coraje y fuerza, Jean.

—¿Yo? —se señala. Él no recuerda haber dicho nada excepcional en ningún momento.

—Sí claro, ¿quién sino?

—No sé, no me siento muy inspirador. Es decir, eres tú quien siempre ayuda al resto dándoles apoyo y ánimo.

—Bueno sí, me gusta decir lo bueno que veo en la gente. Pero tú apenas lo haces, y sin embargo alguna vez me has dicho un par de cosas buenas —dice contento golpeándose la palma con el puño, convencido—: lo que significa que algo tiene que haber en mí. Y ese algo se lo ofreceré al rey.

—Ya…

Se reprende a sí mismo por no decir cosas buenas a Marco más a menudo, siendo que a pesar de todo es alguien a quien respeta y admira. _Y a quien quiere mucho._

_Vamos, no es tan difícil. Sólo tienes que decirlo: Marco, eres la mejor persona que he conocido. A pesar de que dices ser débil, generas fuerza y voluntad en quien te rodea, lo que no puede ser sino el reflejo de lo grande que eres. Me alegro mucho de haber topado contigo en mi camino. Me gustaría seguir ese camino contigo. Así que…_

—Oye, Marco…

Un enorme estruendo proveniente del sur detiene el pulso y respiración de la población. Nadie sabe qué ocurre, pero un gran revuelo parece haberse armado en Trost. Jean se levanta de inmediato y se pone alerta junto a su amigo: con los reclutas moviéndose de un lado a otro y con Marco atento como jefe de escuadra, no tardan en concebir que algo verdaderamente grave ocurre. Escuchan la llamada a formar filas; sin perder ni un segundo, emprenden el camino hacia el lugar.

—Por cierto, Jean, ¿qué querías decirme?

—¿Eh? —respira con dificultad.

—Antes, me pareció que habías empezado una frase —inquiere jadeando mientras corren.

—Ah, sí…

—Me la dices luego, ¿te parece?

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro. Ya si eso… Mejor luego.

_Así que… No me dejes solo ahora, ¿oyes? Ahora mi camino es también el tuyo. Lo recorreremos juntos._

_·_

_*·*·*_

_·_

—Ey, ¿eres tú… Marco?

—Recluta, ¿sabe cómo se llama?

_**Mejor Luego - Fin**_

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y que, como siempre, la lectura haya merecido la pena.**_ Gracias por leer; saludos,_**

_**Bou.**_


End file.
